


stars in the sky

by grimmrific



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmrific/pseuds/grimmrific
Summary: Jake goes on a date with Briar, and adorable fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Jacob Grimm/Briar Rose (The Sisters Grimm)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	stars in the sky

Daphne sat on the floor of the bedroom, watching her uncle Jake comb his hair.

“Since when do you comb your hair, Uncle Jake?” she teased.

Jake grinned. “Promise you won’t tell?” Daphne nodded.

“I’ve got a date tonight... with Briar.” He paused and looked at Daphne in the mirror. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was biting down on the palm of her hand.

“Snow’s gonna drop her off any minute. But don’t tell anyone, alright? If word gets out we’re dating, her godmothers are gonna kill me.”

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” she squealed. She ran to the closet and started sifting through clothes excitedly.

“What’re you doing there, kid?” asked Jake, amused. “You gonna give me a makeover or somethin’?”

“Yes,” Daphne answered affirmatively, and pulled out a green tie. “Perfect!”

She tossed it to Jake. “Here, wear this.”

He stifled his laughter. “Under my overcoat?” Daphne nodded in response and he reluctantly put it on.

Just then, the doorbell rang. “That’s gotta be her,” he said nervously. He walked downstairs, past Daphne, who was hopping excitedly up and down on one leg, and past Sabrina and Puck, who were squabbling loudly on the couch. He was planning a surprise for Briar after dinner, and he was anxious to see how it would play out.

Jake opened the front door to find Briar wearing a black dress. He immediately forgot how to speak English.

“I, uh..,” he stammered. “You’re... you look...”

Briar giggled and pointed to the necktie he was wearing. “You look nice, too.”

She had the prettiest laugh of any Everafter-- no, any _person_ that Jake had ever met.

“Youse goin’ on a date?” called out Puck from the couch. Sabrina looked livid.

“Ignore him, he’s been watching old gangster movies all day,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t listen to that horse-face,” said Puck. “She’s loony.”

“Um, no, we’re not on a date,” Jake lied. “Briar’s car broke down and I’m taking her home.”

Relda smiled knowingly. “Ok, _leibling_ , just don’t stay out all night.”

“You got it,” said Jake, as he and Briar began to leave.

“Seeya later, toots,” said Puck with a flick of his wrist. Jake closed the door just before Sabrina lunged at him.

It was so silent outside compared to the rowdiness of the house. Jake exhaled into the cold air.

“Sorry,” he said, chuckling. “Kids.”

“It’s no problem,” Briar replied, smiling. “I love children.”

“Er, yeah, um... me too.”

They both got in the car, and Jake began to drive. “So waddya wanna eat? I know this great Indian place a few blocks from here.”

“Ooh,” said Briar. “I’ve never had Indian before.”

“What? And you’ve been alive _how_ long?” Jake teased. Briar giggled.

After they ordered, Jake asked for it to-go, and Briar looked at him with surprise. “Don’t worry,” he said, grinning. “I have a plan.”

They walked out to the parking lot with their bags of food, and Jake extracted a wand from his overcoat. “Okay, watch this.”

With a wave of the wand, they were transported to miles above the ground, suspended by an invisible platform. Briar yelped at first and held onto him, but then let go once she felt that the floor was solid.

“Jacob Grimm,” she laughed. “You really are something.”

“That’s one thing everyone can agree on,” he said coolly, putting the wand back in his pocket. On the inside, he was so relieved that it had gone well. They ate their food amongst the stars, looking down at the quiet city below.

“Wanna ask each other questions?” asked Briar, chewing on a samosa.

“Sure,” said Jake.

“You first, then.”

Jake thought. “How’s the coffee business treatin’ ya?” he asked finally.

Briar shrugged. “To be honest, my godmothers do most of the work. Someday, I want a business of my own.” She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, looking up at the stars.

“What kind?”

“Maybe a rescue facility for magical creatures. I really like animals and getting to nurse them back to health would be really cool.”

“What’s your favorite magical creature?”

“I dunno, I really like dragons.”

Jake was taken aback. “I wasn’t expecting that. You must be fearless!”

“I just think they’re misunderstood!” said Briar, pushing him playfully. “And I thought it was my turn to ask you a question?”

“Oh yeah,” said Jake. “I’m boring, though!”

“Well, we’ll see about that.” She thought for a moment. “Hmm... oh! Any exes?” she grinned mischievously.

“Nope,” said Jake with a coy smile.

“What! No way!”

“Hank was the one who got dates-- that’s what we call Henry, by the way.”

“Ooh, did he date any Everafters?”

Jake’s smile faded slightly. He didn’t know if he should tell her. “Um, yeah.”

“...What’s wrong?” asked Briar, noticing his change in demeanor.

Jake took a deep breath. “Hank dated Goldilocks for a while.”

Briar was stunned. “Goldie? But I thought she escaped.”

“Yeah,” said Jake glumly. “... Because of me.”

He then told her the whole story about how he disabled the barrier to set Hank’s girlfriend free, inadvertently unleashing the Jabberwocky and killing his father in the process. By the end of it, he was sure she would want to go home and never see him again. Briar was silent when he finished. Then, she gave him a hug.

“You didn’t kill him, Jake. It wasn’t your fault.”

They stayed like that for a while, and all Jake could think about was how badly he had screwed up the vibes. He had to think of something else to talk about, fast. Then he got an idea.

“Wanna drive around and magic some graffiti on Charming’s campaign posters?”

“God, yes.”

And that’s what they did for the rest of the night. Every time they saw one of Charming’s ~~propaganda posters~~ campaign ads, Briar would whisper something vulgar to Jake and he would use his magic to make it appear in big black letters over Charming’s smug face. They were laughing so hard while doing it that they could barely talk. When Jake finally drove her home, he walked her to the door.

“I was having a bad day before this, Jake. Thank you so much,” said Briar softly.

Jake scratched his neck sheepishly. “It doesn’t make me immature that I basically wrecked your ex-husband’s posters all night?”

Briar laughed. “No Jake,” she said happily. She then planted a kiss on his cheek. “It makes you my hero.”

Jake’s cheeks flushed as he stood there, dumbfounded. Suddenly, the lights in Briar’s home clicked on.

“Oh crap, that’s my godmothers,” said Briar. “They can’t know you’re here. They don’t even know where I’ve been all night. You have to run, like, now.”

Jake scrambled back to his car, calling out “Love you”s and “I’ll call you”s. Briar smiled fondly at this as she opened the door to go inside.

As Jake drove home, he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

When he entered the house, he found that everyone had stayed up.

“Hi Uncle Jake!” called out Daphne happily. “How was your _date_ with _Briar_?”

Jake put his finger over his lips, but it was too late. Everyone looked at her, and then at him, grinning.

“Whoops,” Daphne said sheepishly. “I forgot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a tumblr follower of mine! If also you wanna request a fic, send me a message on my tumblr @grimm-rific, where I write for all kinds of fandoms, not just TSG :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
